


The Promise of Forever

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, Post-Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: She wanted to close her eyes and sleep, but every time she’d tried the past week, since getting out of the infirmary, she’d heard his voice.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	The Promise of Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enisy/gifts).



Ginny was tired. She wanted to close her eyes and sleep, but every time she’d tried the past week, since getting out of the infirmary, she’d heard his voice. The one she first heard when he was trying to kill her.

_I’ll always be with you, Ginny. You’re mine._

Before, that had seemed a comforting promise. Exactly what she’d needed to hear, alone and afraid and in need of love. Now it felt like a threat she’d never escape. He’d be with her forever, haunting her dreams.

She hated that she was almost glad. She hated that she missed him.


End file.
